tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Say Xever
"Never Say Xever" is the 8th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Turtles. It is set to premiere on November 10th, 2012 . Official Decription Leo fears that his act of mercy has come back to haunt him when Xever (Fish Face) holds a local noodle shop owner hostage. Plot The episode opens at Shredder's headquarters. Xever(Fish Face) and Bradford(Dogpound) have explained that Hamato Yosi/Master Splinter's desciples are actually turtles. Shredder is extremely disappointed in Bradford and decides to give Xever full command. Xever reveals that he has spread word through the criminal underground to watch for the turtles. The turtles are out with April O' Neil, who is taking them to her favorite noodle shop in Chinatown. The turtles are nervous about revealing themselves but April reassures them that the owner, Mr. Murakami, is blind and won't know that they are mutants. They arrive at the restaurant to find it being torn up by a street gang called the Purple Dragons. The turtles confront the gang who reveal that they have been warned of their existence. The turtles take on the three gang members and win very easily. Leonardo disarms the gang leader and is about to punch him out, but relents and the gang retreats, vowing revenge. Raphael is angry at Leo for what he views as showing weakness to the enemy. Leo retorts that the man was unarmed and not a threat. Murakami is grateful to the turtles and offers to make them a special meal for free. He creates "Pizza Gyoza", a pizza version of a traditional Japanese dumpling recipe, that is a huge hit with the turtles. Murakami tells them that the Purple Dragons come often extorting protection money from the neighborhood but Murakami refuses to pay. Back at the lair, Raph is still upset at Leo for letting the gang go. Splinter explains that mercy is a sign of true strength. They decide to find the Dragons and make sure they know to leave Murakami alone. April tracks down the gang's hideout and the turtles crash through the window. Unfortunately, they interrupt a meeting between the Dragons and The Foot Clan. The three gang members, Xever, and Bradford all attack the turtles. Leo faces the gang leader again and, once again, lets him off easy. The battle doesn't go well for the turtles and gets worse when several Foot ninja show up. Leo orders retreat much to Raph's dismay. Back at the lair, Raph is furious, believing that the only way to win is to be as ruthless as the enemy. Meanwhile, Xever and Bradford beat information out of the Purple Dragon leader and learn about Murakami. April calls the turtles to the restaurant and they find a note pinned to the wall with one of Xever's butterfly knives, daring them to come and get Murakami back. Leo sides with Raph, deciding that Xever has crossed the line by taking Murakami hostage and the turtles must cross the line as well by taking their own hostage; Bradford. They jump Bradford, chain him into a trash can, and bring him to the meet up where Xever and the Purple Dragons are waiting. Murakami is hanging from a rope off the edge of the building. Xever threatens to cut the rope. The turtles threaten to toss Bradford off the roof but Xever doesn't care and calls the bluff. Not even Raph is willing to toss the helpless Bradford and they attack. During the fight Bradford is able to free himself with a discarded Kunai knife and asks Xever how he knew the turtles were bluffing. Xever coldly replies that he didn't. The Purple Dragon leader makes a halfhearted attack at Leo who, for a third time, disarms him and lets him go. Bradford and many more ninja join the fight and the turtles are beaten down by sheer numbers. While Xever gloats, the Purple Dragon leader, out of respect, tosses Leo his Katana. With one mighty swipe, Leo cuts through the support beam of a water tower on the roof, washing the Foot away. Michelangelo is able to save Murakami just as his rope breaks. Murakami rewards the turtles more Pizza Gyoza and reveals that he know that the boys were turtles, mostly through Mikey's reptilian body odor. At the Foot Clan headquarters, Shredder is furious. He is disgusted with Xever and Bradford's repeated failures and decides to take care of the turtles himself. Splinter's Wisdom "To show mercy is not soft, it is a sign of true strength." "A Daimyo (Daimyo) of the 16th century once said 'In times of peace, never forget the possibility of war; in times of war, never forget compassion'." "An enemy that is willing to cross lines that you won't may be dangerous but this does not make him strong." Character Debuts *Purple Dragons Trivia *When Mikey describes his face tattoo, it shows the face of Michelangelo from the original 1983 cartoon. *In the lair, a Space Heroes pinball machine can be seen *Chris Bradford lives above the Downtown Athletic Club, which he owns. *Xever uses Butterfly knives *This is the second time that Xever and Bradford have been defeated by a rush of water. Gallery Coming Soon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1